Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-38529357-20190325083058
Greeting guys! This is Mordulec. So, a lot has been going on in my account recently! After a relatively depressing post that actually I see no chance of participating in this event, I said to myself "Screw that!". I will just do what I possibly can. And so I went for maxxing the 5 event cards I already have. From the standard deck of 4056 this allowed me to climb with the power to the region of 4600 points. Maxxing cards yielded me a win in the daily regular tourney (as a sidenote, I believe this was my first fail win with the score of above 1700, much above my regular standard of 1300-1400, but I just felt like doing it anyways). And so I LANDED MY LONG-ANTICIPATED OGLODI!!!! And guess what. By adding a stock 1-star Oglodi, I instantly boosted my 6-card set of 4056 power to over 5000!. So as I predicted, boosting the event cards was useless in my case, since my regular (now 7-card) F set is way stronger. Nevertheless, coming back to my point, I have been thinking about this manipulation of the golden coffer. I have 40 gold clovers, enough to open the coffer twice. I want to suggest an experiment, guys, and I would like you to help me. The idea is that perhaps the drops are impacted by the number of card dupes. If they fall within condition 1, you get the left card, if condidion 2, right card. We need to figure out the conditions. I will do the following test: 1. I will count the amount of all event card duplicates in my account, and see if it is an odd number or an even number. The assumption is that one condition (say odd number), gives you tle left card, the other right card (but it might be the other way round. HOWEVER, the drops might be based on other factors, and this is why I need you to participate. I need people who are able to test other conditions, like for example: 2. The total number of ALL common cards (not only reds, but also other types). 3. The total number of ALL RED COMMON 4. The total number of ALL RED CARDS in the account 5. The total number of ALL CARDS in the account, ET CETERA, ET CETERA... Also the second part of the condition might be different, namely the total number might be odd or even, as well as it might be dividable by 2, 3, 5 etc. So we need a lot of tests to carry out. Those of you who are able to open at least two coffers, piease post the conditions you want to test (so that we do not repeat tests that are completed!), and then post your results. EDIT: we must also assume a testing error, as a sample of 2 attempts falls well within the 50-50 scenario of simply landing the Cabin Girl out of the blue. But as I learned during Valentine Madness, the 50-50 rule does not apply to my account, since I did not drop the Storm Walker at all! So let's get down to work! I am testing the total number of EVENT CARDS and see if it is odd or even.